Nunca apuestes contra una Kirkland
by TheFannishaUsui
Summary: Francis aprenderá por las malas por qué no hay que apostar contra Alice Kirkland. NO PAIRING. Nyo!Inglaterra.


Disclaimer: Hetalia me pertenece… (Detector de mentiras: bip, bip, bip) ¡Vale! Es de Himaruya Hidekaz…

Summary: Francis aprenderá por las malas por qué no hay que apostar contra Alice Kirkland. NO PAIRING. Nyo!Inglaterra.

Personajes: Francis (Francia), Alice (Nyo!Inglaterra)

**Nunca apuestes contra una Kirkland.**

Francia se encontraba completamente desnudo frente a su ducha, en su cara se veía una mueca de disgusto ante lo que iba a hacer, pero… ¿Qué otra opción tenía? Si no lo hacía, lo más probable es que nada demorarían las tropas inglesas en llegar a su pobre país.

Suspirando se metió a la ducha y puso al agua caliente, pero esta salía con poca potencia, por lo que tuvo que agregar agua fría… ¡Ahora el agua le estaba congelando! Quitó un poco de agua fría y se empezó a quemar ¿Qué rayos le pasaba a esa ducha? Luego de mucha pelea con las llaves de agua, acabó con agua caliente que le quemaba la piel, pero era relativamente soportable.

Se aplicó cerca de una tonelada de productos para el pelo, dándose el tiempo de masajear prácticamente cada cabello de su cabeza, y entonces… Llegó el momento, no podía aplazarlo más.

Tomó una pequeña navaja de afeitar y respiró hondos varias veces seguidas, enjabonó bien sus piernas y con la navaja empezó a quitárselo, cortando los cabellos que por tanto tiempo estuvieron en sus extremidades inferiores.

— ¡Merde! —Gruñó con dolor al darse cuenta que se había hecho un pequeño corte en el tobillo y como la sangre goteaba confundiéndose con el agua, pasó el dedo por ese lugar tratando de quitar la sangre y dando un pequeño grito al notar que el jabón había entrado en su herida, nada tardó en poner la pierna en el agua caliente, soltó nuevamente un alarido quitándola enseguida del agua, el contacto le había hecho arder la piel.

Imitó el proceso con la otra pierna haciendo lo posible porque no le volviera a pasar y teniendo más cuidado con su "Delicada" piel, luego de un momento cerró la llave y salió de la ducha mirando la ropa que tenía sobre un mueble.

Agarró una botella de perfume echándosela en todo el cuerpo y gruñendo ante el ardor que volvió a aparecer en sus rojas piernas, tomó un conjunto de ropa interior femenina y se lo puso con mucho esfuerzo por culpa de lo que le "Faltaba" y "Sobraba" tomando relleno de muñeco de felpa y colocándolo en el sujetador haciendo que el pecho le picara un poco, seguidamente pasó por su cabeza un vestido blanco, apenas pudiendo ponérselo a causa de que su cuerpo seguía ligeramente húmedo.

Luego miró sus pies, dándose cuenta que su tobillo aun no dejaba de sangrar, tomó un pequeño algodón pasándolo por su herida pero siempre salía más.

—Sacre bleu! ¡Ya van a ser las cinco! —Si no se apresuraba, algo le decía que la torre Eiffel estaría en grave peligro.

Tomó los zapatos de tacón y se los puso, agarrando el bolso a juego corrió al aeropuerto doblándose los pies, lastimándose y recibiendo burlas junto con algún piropo por ahí, durante el vuelo a Londres tuvo que soportar todas las miradas sobre su persona y sacó del bolso un estuche con el que se empezó a maquillar, el delineador le dolía porque de vez en cuando se picaba el ojo, el brillo de labios se sentía muy molesto ¡Hasta ganas de daban de mancharse quitándoselo! La sombra y el rubor lo hicieron estornudar.

En conclusión: Parecía payaso de circo.

Tuvo que tragarse las ganas de golpear a todos los que se rieron y lo insultaron, en cuanto llegó al palacio de Buckingham los guardias lo miraron extrañados tratando que no se notara, pero como él era francés y supuestamente el que… "Sabía de moda" lo dejaron pasar.

Caminó por los extensos pasillos tan elegantes, algo enojado pero haciendo lo posible por disimularlo. Al entrar a una habitación en específico, pudo ver una especie de sillón con rueditas que nada tardó en voltear a cierta rubia en ella.

—Te estaba esperando…— Dijo la inglesa sonriendo levemente mientras con una cámara sacaba fotografías— ¿Cómo te fue?...

—Oh, muy bien…—Sonrió forzosamente sin intenciones de hacerle saber a Inglaterra que le ganó, los pies le dolían horriblemente y el maquillaje empezaba a darle alergia.

—No mientas, me enteré de todo lo que pasó en el trayecto hasta acá…—Sonrió con maldad la británica levantándose de su silla— ¿Aprendiste tu lección?...

—…—Francis solo se quedó callado, no quería responder.

—La lección es…—Explicó la rubia mirando con maldad absoluta—Que nosotras… Tenemos muchas cosas de las que preocuparnos como para que además tengamos que cuidarnos de tus acosos—Conectó la cámara a su laptop y nada se tardó en mandar las fotos de Francis travestido a todo el mundo… Literalmente.

El francés suspiró, no, la lección que había aprendido… Era que nunca… De los jamases…

Volviera a apostar contra Alice Kirkland.

–**Fin–**

Fic número 20 en =D –fiesta– realmente la idea se me ocurrió mientras me daba una ducha x)

Neee espero les haya gustado -3-

Bye~~~~

**PD: ¡Posteen o las trasvisto! xD (¿?)**


End file.
